User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Futuregames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IDave Ja Vu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Atomic Sparkz (Talk) 09:35, July 15, 2010 not my idea. but the wiki never get old. and yeah i think a vandal report page will fit in great. not going to need yet, hope we never do! IDave Ja Vu talk 09:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) the vandal report page? IDave Ja Vu talk 09:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :sorry, yes. that and any other pages you might want. 10:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) not that i can think of... maybe when User:Atomic Sparkz comes on we'll think of somthing! IDave Ja Vu talk 10:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i like the signature now as well IDave Ja Vu talk 10:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) round oval rectangle... thats what i see anyway IDave Ja Vu talk 10:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :then it is just safari. thank you. no problem... your signature wont work for borderlands now though will it? IDave Ja Vu talk 10:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :a very good question. no, i would have to import the images to this wiki and that is invasive and impolitic. 10:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ps i like this one too that is why i got rid of my pic on mine... i liked to change wikis a lot and the pics don't allow for that. IDave Ja Vu talk 10:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *change from wiki to wiki that is :if you make one on central you can import it with but it comes out wonky for me so i rewrite it, being just text this is simple. to much work for me, I'll stick with the retro way. Easier to navigate as well. re:vandal report page how about that vandal report page? were getting ready to launch as soon a creator gets back. So basically no rush, dont think he's coming back soon! IDave Ja Vu talk 23:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :done. see Futuregames Wiki:Vandalism. 10:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Dr.F, thanks for helping out with the wiki pages. It has really helped us! We are almost done, only need to finish a few more things and then wait for P. Niko to get back to the wiki. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|''' Sparky ]][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz| radio ' ]] 13:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey thanks for replying well we are having some trouble I would like a strip of pics of differint games at the top of the back ground just look at gta wiki and you will know what im taliking about you might theme the whole wiki after duke nukem forever. that game will never come out and it has been a future game for 13+'years'! or you could ring up JoePlay from staff thats what hes here for. that said if you put some/any images on my user page i can collage them into a banner. really it would be no problem, i do favour the duke nukem gag though (just my $0.02). 17:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ??? whats this about? IDave Ja VuTalk 17:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ''"mr president, ::i noticed an announcement on one of my fellow admin's talk page announcing the premier of futuregames.wiki.com. please sack your press secretary and caution his/her replacement not to confuse wiki servers with wikia servers. let me know if i/we can be of any assistance, or contact your ambassador IDave Ja Vu. bon chance. " really, i knew nothing about this, I've got a feeling your not the only wiki. also if you look on his talk page i have on two occasions asked him to sign his comments IDave Ja VuTalk 18:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :some of "my" other editors got a similar ad, though no one is complaining, except about his signing. he didnt sign my talk here (just above) either. 18:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :thanks 4 that, do you like RTS's? IDave Ja VuTalk 19:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::is MMA RTS? i didnt even look. i adore real time strategy games, especially when im overdone with FPS and dont have the personal bandwidth for RPG's. more anagrams ASAP. PDQ, CRU, GeWTH, lol, somebody stop me . . . . aaaahhhhhhhhhhrrgggg. . . whew! 19:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 1st idk half of those anagrams you say (i had to use another anagram), but nah i was thinking that maybe you know R.U.S.E.? here's the link to wiki Link here, i got sysop and b'crat rights for basically being one of the first their. check it out, alot of wiki helps did the wiki up so its all good, and maybe you could help around there? IDave Ja VuTalk 20:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) any how i gotta go cyah around IDave Ja VuTalk 20:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hey There it is!!!! thanks so much for helping! here are a couple still finding some New New one hey Dr. You are now an admin and the last admin on this wiki we already have enough holy crap!?! i do have admin here. oh no, guess ill have get to work then. 23:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) maybe you can tell Niko that the main page cant be protected for the wiki spotlight IDave Ja VuTalk 00:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) any way do you have interest in R.U.S.E.?? IDave Ja VuTalk 01:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. this message will self destruct!!! BOOM!, sorry don't wanna make it look like 'm throwing admins ship at people like this wiki :see reply @ your talk. -'' Dr. F '' Hey Hey could you make a banner out of those pics I sent you and put it at he top of the background I dont know how to.Or do you need more Dr.?Niko 02:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Mr.President :i have pix and grabbed some more. i need to switch computers to edit. should be later tonite. thanks for the pix. 02:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::have _a_ banner but i need to read up on stylesheeting before i go messing with the monaco. also need to find the base moonlight style sheet to modify so i dont change _everything_. 06:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice Oh great Good job with the banner looks really nice bravo Dr. F, how do you create an inter wiki signature? IDave Ja VuTalk 11:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :once again manage to puzzle me?? i never mentioned the banner although i made it slightly larger because the front page has changed. any the question abovethis ? IDave Ja VuTalk 18:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC)